If I can't have you, no one can
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: Lucy's addiction to this guy made her just sit in her room all day except to go to school, eat, go to the bathroom, and sleep. The rest of the time was her either chatting with him or watching him in bedroom. Then when she figured out that the man she was so in love with was going on a date with someone else well lets say Lucy will KILL for love. (WARNING: OOC) ONE SHOT


**A/N: Just going to say this now, the characters might be OOC...like a lot  
**

* * *

Lucy walked in to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She grabbed her pink laptop that was on the edge of her bed and turned it on. "I wonder if he's on today." Lucy said to herself while the laptop turned on.

When it finally turned on, Lucy right away went to Fairy Chat. She looked on the online list and saw that the guy was on. She clicked on his name and started to type to him.

_XCelestialXStarX: Hi!_

_FrozenStar: Hi Celestial._

_XCelestialXStarX: So, did anything happen today?_

_FrozenStar: Yeah! You remeber that one girl I was talking about, Juvia._

_XCelestialXStarX: Yeah! What happen between you two?_

_FrozenStar: Well tonight me and her are going on a date!_

Lucy eyes widen and tears start to form in her eyes, "What.." She wiped some of the tears out of her eyes but it didn't stop a few that fell down her cheek. She took a deep breathe in and then she breathe out. 'I guess we need to reply.' Lucy put her hands back on the keyboard and started to type again.

_XCelestialXStarX: Good for you!_

_FrozenStar: Thanks anyways I need to get ready! Bye!_

_XCelestialXStarX: Bye._

_FrozenStar logged off_

Lucy closed Fairy Chat and opened another program that she liked to use often. When it opened it the first thing she saw was a drop down menu. She clicked it and went to a name and that name is Gray Fullbuster. She clicked ok and then a screen popped up and the first thing that she saw was a guy looking through his closet.

"Why hello FrozenStar or do I mean Gray." Lucy whispered. When Lucy first started Fairy Chat, he was the first person she chat with and then after a while a addiction started. She figured out everything about him where he lived, his name, his age, what school he went to, everything.

Lucy's addiction to this guy made her just sit in her room all day except to go to school, eat, go to the bathroom, and sleep. The rest of the time was her either chatting with him or watching him in bedroom.

"Lucy it's time to eat." Lucy looked toward her door and saw her mom standing there. Lucy nodded and closed her laptop and got up from the bed and followed her mom to the dining area.

* * *

_**(After dinner)**_

Lucy walked back up to her room and right away she got back on her laptop. "Hey Juvia!" Lucy looked and saw the Juvia girl walking in to his bedroom. They hugged eachother and Juvia gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

One of Lucy hands balled in to a fist as she watched the scene infront of her. "So what resteraunt are we going to?" Juvia asked Gray. "I thought maybe we have some dinner here. I already got something ready for us."

"Awww that's so sweet Gray." Gray walked out of the room with Juvia following him.

Lucy got up and walked to her closet and got a black jacket and put it on. She got on her tip toes and got a box from on top of the closet and opened it. She grabbed the object that was in the box and that object was a knife.

Lucy smiled as she looked at it. "Your going to be mine Gray."

Lucy tip toed out of the room and down the stairs. When she got down there she looked around and saw her parents are already up in there bedroom. Lucy quickly walked out of the house and started to run toward where Gray's house is.

When Lucy got near the house she stopped running and started to walk. She smiled, "You'll be mine."

* * *

_(With Gray and Juvia)_

"This is so good Gray!" Juvia said as she took another bite of her steak. "Glad to hear." Gray took a little sip of his water. Juvia stood up from the chair, "I need to go to the bathroom." Gray pointed to a door. "Right there."

"Thank you!" She walked to the door and opened it. She walked in and closed the door and made sure to lock it. She pulled down her pants and underwear and sat on the toilet. Juvia closed her eyes and started to enjoy the peace and quietness.

Juvia eyes shot open when she heard the shower curtain open. "Hello Juvia."

"How do you know my name?" Juvia asked. "You don't really need to know that information." Lucy said quietly as she grabbed the knife from her jacket pocket. "W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"Kill you, silly! What did you think?" Juvia stood up from the toilet and started to run toward the door but she tripped on her pants and fell on her face. Juvia tried to get up but Lucy stood on her back making it impossible for her to get up.

"Please don't kill me." Juvia begged. Lucy put a foot on her head and put a little preasue to it. "Why shouldn't I?" Lucy asked. "Please i'm only 17 I still have a full life to live!" Juvia yelled. Lucy stepped off her back and sat down next to Juvia.

Juvia started to get up but she was pushed down by Lucy. "You're not running away Juvia." Lucy said as she stabbed her back. Juvia screamed as Lucy started to push the knife around creating a drawing on her back.

"S-STOP! P-PLEASE!" Juvia screamed. Lucy pulled the knife out and smiled at her work. On her back was a heart with a little line in the middle. Lucy put a finger on the knife and got a bit of blood on her finger. She then brought it to her mouth and licked it off of her finger.

"I thought it would taste differernt guess I was wrong." Lucy said.

Lucy put the knife to Juvia's neck and smiled, "Goodbye." She cut Juvia's neck open and blood started to pour out.

"Juvia! Are you alright in there?" Gray yelled as he knocked on the door. Lucy stood up and unlocked the door and let Gray open the door.

Gray eyes widen as he saw his now dead girlfriend on the ground with a blonde standing next to her with a blood covered knife. Lucy walked toward him and hugged him and put the knife to his neck. "Gray! It's so nice to see you in real life."

"But i'm sorry our meet will have to cut short."

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Because of this." Lucy did the same to Gray as she did to Juvia, cut his throat open. She let go of Gray and he fell to the floor. He looked up at her, "Why?" He asked. Lucy kicked him in the stomach, "Die already!"

"Why?" He asked again this time sounding very weak. "Because Gray if I can't have you no one can." Lucy said darkly. Lucy kneeled down and put the knife to his head, "I love you Gray." She stabbed the knife in to his heart.

Lucy laid down next to Gray and started to hug him. "I love you and I always will."


End file.
